The present invention is related to an improved tool kit structure, and more particularly to a tool kit structure which can be horizontally placed or vertically hung.
The existent tool kit is generally horizontally placed. When used, a user can open an upper cover of the tool kit and take out a hand tool from the tool kit. After used, the hand tool is folded and horizontally placed into the bottom of the tool kit. Such horizontally placed tool kit necessitates greater room for storage. In addition, a user often can hardly conveniently take out and place in the hand tool.
FIG. 7 shows an improved tool kit for overcoming the above problem. One side of the bottom box 61 of the tool kit 6 is formed with two recessed sections 62 in which two hanging blocks 63 are rotationally foldably connected. Each hanging block 63 is formed with a hanging hole 631. By means of the hanging hole 631, after the hanging block 63 is unfolded, the tool kit 6 can be hung on a wall for exhibition. Alternatively, the hanging blocks 63 can be folded into the recessed sections 62, permitting the tool kit 6 to be placed horizontally. However, the hanging blocks 63 extend from the bottom face of the bottom box 61 to the lateral edge of the bottom box 61. In addition, after the hanging blocks 63 are received in the recessed sections 62, the hanging blocks 63 will slightly protrude from the lateral edge of the bottom box 61. Therefore, the tool kit 6 tends to be unexpectedly opened due to mis-touch. Moreover, simply the latch blocks of the ends of the hanging blocks 63 are latched in the notches in the recessed sections. In addition, the hanging blocks 63 are correspondingly fixed at remote ends of the recessed sections 62. It can be known from the relationship between force and force arm that the hanging blocks 63 are easy to loosen due to slight touch. Furthermore, the single latch block of the hanging block 63 can hardly provide sufficient engaging force.